


La Tumba del Cazador

by DakieelNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakieelNovak/pseuds/DakieelNovak
Summary: "Cuando veas una tumba solitaria en el camino, guarda respeto hacía esta, o la furia del cielo caerá sobre ti."





	La Tumba del Cazador

En el continente Americano se celebra una festejo cada 31 de octubre, Halloween; mientras la gente se disfraza y pide dulces desconoce que uno de los orígenes de esta fiesta es el ahuyentar espíritus; pero solo unos días después, en el centro y sur de este continente se puede apreciar una tradición que podría considerarse opuesta; en Día de los muertos, donde las personas colocan ofrendas a sus difuntos, comida, bebida y objetos preciados para ellos, con la certeza que durante esa época el espíritu de sus seres amados que han fallecido regresara para estar un poco de tiempo con ellos. Es extraño encontrar, en Norteamérica, a personas en los cementerios a altas horas de la noche limpiando tumbas, y colocando dichas ofrendas, las cuales al día siguiente han desaparecido misteriosamente; pero si quieres apreciar algo parecido a esto en cualquier día del año solo debes de conducir unas horas por la carretera; a unos cuantos metros de lo que pareciera la entrada de un antiguo bunker abandonado encontraras una improvisada tumba, una simple cruz de madera enterrada en el suelo, tallada con algunas palabras de amor y símbolos desconocidos para muchos; dispuestas a su alrededor podrás encontrar revistas, cervezas y en ocasiones pie's enteros.   
Y, si llegas a tener suerte, en ocasiones podrás verlo; a un hombre de no más de 1.65, de cabellos oscuros como el ébano y gabardina color beige.

Él siempre llega a esa tumba, en ocasiones deja alguna de las ofrendas ya mencionadas, en otras con las manos vacías; a veces acompañado de un alto hombre con cabello largo o de un adolescente; pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones lo veras llegar solo; se sentara frente a esa tumba por varias horas; en ocasiones en silencio, en ocasiones reproduciendo música en un viejo reproductor de casetes; pero normalmente lo encontraras hablando con aquella tumba. Su profunda voz le cuenta a aquella cruz de madera eventos de la vida cotidiana con una casi imperceptible alegría; que si lo llegases a oír te encontrarías tentado a quedarte a escuchar tales palabras que, a pesar de ser simples, parecieran poseer un significado celestial.

Su nombre Castiel, quien a pesar de su apariencia; de su cabello desordenado, de sus cansados y profundos ojos azules, de su desarreglado traje, no es un hombre, es un ser más allá de eso; un ángel del señor cuyas alas fueron heridas al grado de ser incapaz elevar vuelo hacia las alturas, cuya esencia celestial fue corrompida por los sentimientos y las emociones, cuya alma quedo ligada a la tierra por la tentación humana más peligrosa. El amor.

Su corazón fue arrebatado por un humano, un cazador de ojos tan verdes como los prados del Edén, con un rostro surcado por pecas como las estrellas en el firmamento; con un alma que a pesar de sus pecados era pura. El hombre justos que merecía ser salvado del infierno mismo, que fue rescatado de la perdición por el mismo soldado que ser revelo contra el cielo para protegerlo; soldado que ante la mirada de sus hermanos en las alturas llora; se lamenta por las palabras no dichas cuando la oportunidad se presentó; por los besos con concebidos cuando el universo se los permitía; pero también, recuerda con alegría las miradas que decías más de lo que aparentaban, las aventuras y emociones que ambos vivieron desde su primer encuentros, los sacrificios mutuos, las inocentes caricias y los abrazos dados en el momento exactos.

Dean Winchester, el hombre justo, cuyos restos incinerados yacen bajo aquella cruz. Desaparecido durante meses; su destino fue reaparecer y ser asesinado a manos del arcángel Miguel. Los intentos de su familia para traerlo de vuela habían sido inútiles; su alma había sido reclamada por el cielo; y fue imposible recuperar la; devastados le dieron una digna sepultura y aquel hombre que había vivido por el bien de los demás, pudo descansar. Pero realmente no descansa, durante la eternidad anhela la oportunidad de reencontrarse con su ángel, aun sabiendo que esto no le será posible; incapaz de tocarlo espera día tras día escuchar su llamado.

Sin importar a donde lo lleve el destino Castiel siempre vuele a aquella tumba; aunque el mal arrase la tierra, y el tiempo marchite la vida, volverá a aquel lugar; a su lugar sagrado, rezando a un alma humana la cual es incapaz de alcanzar; pues las puertas del cielo se han cerrado para él.

Si llegas a verlo frente a aquella tumba, sin importar la acción que este se encuentre realizando no debes de interrumpirlo; ya que durante el tiempo que él se encuentre en aquel lugar nunca estará solo; aquel ángel de alas marchitas siempre estará acompañado de aquella alma humana, de aquel rebelde cazador, que atendiendo sus plegarias escapara del cielo para pasar un tiempo a su lado; charlando sobre sus antiguas aventuras; diciendo entre si las palabras jamás dichas antes; rogando a Dios por la oportunidad de permanecer de aquella manera el resto de la eternidad.

Pues aunque no puedan verse el uno al otro, aunque no puedan tocarse, sus almas están conectadas por lo que alguna vez nombraron como "Un vínculo más profundo". 


End file.
